Struggle through high school
by zoombie-sama
Summary: Going through high school has always been hard, but if you're part from the Naruto gang, things tend to get a little more complicated. But isn't that what makes school life interesting? Dealing with the rival dojos isn't helping either... NaruHina and SasuSaku fic and others...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, so this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle. If you have any questions do ask. Oh, and I don't own any of the characters, we all know who does.

**Naruto**

Naruto almost jumped by the sound of his alarm. He hadn't slept well last night and the fact that he had to get up earlier for school didn't help. What did he do all night you'd ask? Thinking of another way to win over Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful and popular girl in the school, not to mention Naruto's kinder garden crush. Of course he thought of a way. He always did. Today at martial arts practice he would beat his biggest enemy and for long rival Sasuke Uchiha. She would be sooo impressed, that she'd jump right into Naruto's arms.

Yep, almost perfect plan. Almost. If we leave out the fact, that the girl of his dreams is madly in love with his mortal enemy and that there was no way to beat the almighty Uchiha, yeah, the plan could work. Sighing, Naruto dragged himself to the shower. Today was gonna be a shitty day.

Leaving the empty apartment was one of his least joy. Whenever he wasn't at school he'd go train or just wander around. Everything was better than the painfully lonely apartment. The unchangeable fact that he was an orphan was horribly reminded every time by his lone voice, echoing through the rooms, informing the small family portrait of his departure.

He had lost them 10 years ago.

The mafiosos.

_The peaceful town of Konoha was attacked by the Akatsuki family. To prevent them from demolishing it to the ground, the mayor tried negotiating by offering great amount of money and some good property, but the greedy Zetsu wanted more. To save the town, the mayor challenged Zetsu to a live to dead fight. The winner would have taken all. Of course the Akatsuki leader wouldn't have known of the master skills the mayor had in stock and for more than 5 minutes the battle was seeing its end. But the sly Zetsu had some tricks up his sleeve. In the town he had already infiltrated some of his men, even the Uchiha family, to which the mayor had the most trust, were all down to the last traitors. The leader had instructed the Uchiha's eldest, Itachi, to find and bring the mayor's wife and six-year-old son. He brought them to the fighting sceen and treatend the mayor to surender the town as well as his own live. Desperate to save his family, the subduded man wrote a letter and later put a bullet throug his skull. Terified watched his wife and infanted son. But the heartless Akatsuki didn't stop there. He as well as some of his closest family members had abused the mother in front of little Naruto's eyes. After that Zetsu personaly slid her troat and trew her by the motionless body of her husband. Finally he had informed the little kid he would live, but as an outcast, not wanted and feared by the townspeople. The kid was left alone with his loved pearents dead. He had moved closer to them and pressed himself tightly to their bloody bodies. After endless hours of crying, Naruto heard footsteps and put his head up terrified by the thought of the bad men comming back to slaughter him. He then recognised the tall figure and pale eyes of the head of the Hyuuga family. He and a couple of his men came careing blankets. Hiashi picked Naruto up and hugged him tightly, promising everything would be alright._

_And for a year it really was. Naruto would play with the Hyuuga kids, one of them a little weird, quiet and shy, but he liked them all. He even witnessed the birth of the youngest among them- Hanabi. But the crude Zetsu had other plans for Naruto. He had meant him to live in loneliness and isolation, but the Hyuuga head had not obeyed. As punishment he desided to kill Hiashi's bother and then wife, so that he himself could hate the little brat. Furious and broken-hearted, the Hyuuga head had driven little Naruto to the street, where the latter fought for his live with the furious and merciless townspeople as well as with the hungry dogs. And as soon as he was 10 he started looking for a job, to manage on anything else but leftovers. Barley he was permitted to preform heavy jobs, but he was happy to live fully._

Shaking his head to chase the memory away, Naruto bolted to school. His apartment was on the outskirts of town, so he had long way to go. He decided to take a shortcut through the forest. Passing the Hyuuga mansoin, Naruto couldn't help but remember the fun days with the family. Distracted by the recollections, Naruto noticed too late the small figure in front of him. His reactions were too slopy, to dodge. With a worrisome thud, he came face to face with glassed lavender eyes and mouth to mouth with soft lips. The both teens' eyes widened with shock and broke apart."Wa, my first kiss!" tought Naruto with regret, "it was reserved for Sakura-chan". The embarassing and akward silence was unbarable for Naruto and he had to apologize. With quick movement he was facing her and bowing his head low.

- I'm so so so sorry, please, forgive me. - no answer was heard. Naruto thought she had run, or maybe was too angry with him, or just still in shock. He looked up and saw her lying on the ground with tomato-red face. Naruto panicked, picked her up and ran as fast as he could to school. There the nurse would help. She had always treated Naruto, whenever he was injured or sick. In the hospital emphatically were refusing to take care of him. And furthermore the girl was wearing his school's uniform, so it would've been best for her to wake up in school. "I sure hope aunty wouldn't scold me for 'harassing' a girl". After 10 minutes of constant running Naruto was panting heavily in front of the nurse's office. He took two deep breaths and entered. Shizune was reading calmly her love roman and by her side on the table was steaming tea. She looked up from her book only to perk of the sight of Naruto holding an unconscious girl. And of course followed the:

- Oh my God, Naruto, what have you done to the girl?! On top of it all to the Hyuuga's eldest?

- Nothing! We encountered, and... something happened, and I didn't know what to do, and... did you say Hyuuga's eldest? - Finally Naruto took a good look at the girl. She looked different, more mature, with longer braided hair, glasses and... oh, those guys had grown up very big, but no doubt it was her. Hinata. The weird girl, that didn't talk with him much, but still he liked a lot. She was kind and a great listener. Oh, no! If the Hyuugas found out about their little "accident" they'd hunt him till the end of the Earth. Only the thought of their freaky white- lavender eyes glaring at him send chills down Naruto's spine. He had to wait for her waking up to apologize properly and beg not to tell anyone. The last thing he wanted was to upset more uncle Hiashi.

Although the Hyuuga had long disavowed Naruto, the teenager looked up to him and had deep respect thorwards him. He was more than thankful for the year he spend with the family. On top of it all, after banishing him, Hiashi had given him his current apartment. And Naruto could almost swear that the Hyuuga elder had been secretly helping him all those years with the jobs, school and so on. Deep in tough Naruto didn't hear the soft moan coming from Hinata, nor did he notice her opening her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata**

As always she got up early, went jogging, trained a bit in the family dojo, took a shower and just then could she start her day. She would go to her little sister's room and wake her up to help her get ready for the day. As always their day would begin with a kiss on the cheek a warm hug accompanied by a sleepy murmuring from the side of six-year-old Hanabi. The sisters' morning would continue with a healthy breakfast, in the middle of which their cousin, Neji, would join. A couple of insults and a fight between the little Hyuuga and him and they would go to do their morning training session.

Did I mention that the Hyuugas were famous with their chi-blocking fighting style? Despite being the eldest, Hinata wasn't very good at it, so while her sister and cousin were training she was only observing, taking every detail of the memorizing every move. On the other side her little sister was a natural. Her cousin Neji was so good that he himself was developing a style on his own. Her father was too proud with the two and more than disappointed with her. On top of it all she was even weak, by the high standards of the Hyuugas, at just sparring . That's why she was like invisible in the mansion. Her father had long sense given up all hope on her. The last thing left for Hinata was being less of a burden for the family and best at school studies. All the other Hyuugas were being brought to the school house by car, but were refusing to take Hinata. She was to big of an embarrassment.

Already used to it, Hinata was happy enough to still be called a Hyuuga, be able to see and speak to her sister and, although he was treating her as the rest of the family, communicate with her cousin. The isolation from the rest of the members gave Hinata the possibility to be more independent. That would mean that she wasn't watched 24/7 by bodyguards or was told what to do. She was allowed to do anything she wanted as long it wouldn't calumniate the family name. Informing the never listening family members of her going, Hinata closed gently the door and made her way to school.

Short after one big shadow knocked her down... She was staring in beautiful cerulean blue eyes, which she knew she saw only one boy with. It took her only one hundredth to notice his warm lips on hers. Too quickly did they broke apart. "N-n-naruto-kun and I k-k-k...?!" Her heart couldn't take the great happiness she felt. In minimum time she was tomato-red cap-a-pie and fainted.

When Hinata woke up, she was in the school's infirmary. Right next to her was her childhood love deep in thought. Instantly she was red once again, but managed to keep her cool. Slowly she got up and looked at him. Finally noting her waking up, Naruto perked as far from her as possible. Hinata was barely holding her cool, but gather the courage to calm Naruto, that the earlier incident wasn't going to be reported to her family. She knew best, that not only she was going to suffer from it, but so would Naruto.

- Wow, you have grown unrecognizable. It's been so long, Hinata! - he flashed his sheepish grin. Yes, indeed it was too long sense they had spoken to each other. But Hinata had been watching him, at least until tree years ago. She was to study in Taki town. There she was introduced to the ways of tea serving, dancing and proper manners. Although her father had crossed her out on being the Hyuuga heir, she was suppose to be at least a proper lady of the high life.

She let out the air she had been holding. "Thank you, Naruto- kun, for not making it awkward."

- Y-yes, it s-sure has. H-ho-how have you been, N-naruto- kun? - she shuttered.

"Awkward as always" thought Naruto.

- I'm great. I'm working at a ramen shop down the street, you should stop by some times, it's name is "Ichiraku's" and trust me, they make amazing ramen. Been in Konoha high for 2 years now. Are you a transfer?

"No, I've been here since the start of this year, I know you work at "Ichiraku's" and I know the ramen is amazing, because every now and then i stop by, especially to watch you giving your all and working hard."But there was no way she could say that. Instead she smiled sadly.

- Y-yes, I transferred yesterday, but y-you were late for class, you must have m-missed the introduction. - Shizune watched Hinata look down and smile sadly, she knew the girl was lying. Naruto, you airheaded moron!

- Boy, do I have a lot to tell you, you remember Sakura-chan? Yeah, she's in my class, and we go to martial arts together and we talk and she helps me with some of the things I can't do and she tutors me some times and... well, we're not making any progress, but I'm doing my best. And that bastard Sasuke keeps beating my ass, and Sakura is still madly in love with him, he is still cold and arrogant and cool and fun to hang out with. I made some new friends, they're all nice people, funny, crazy, loyal. I'll introduce you when we get to class, you're gonna love them. And you, where have you been those 3 years - Hinata was listening him with a smile, nodding on some places, noting some details, but most just being glad for knowing Naruto is doing well and is happy. While listening she couldn't help but feel him driving apart from her. It pained her hearing about his still flaming love for Sakura. She started to remember the days they were kids.

_On the playground was a bubbly Naruto running round a moody Neji, who after another circle got up and chased the little kid, on the swing was a calm Sasuke stalked by a group of girls hidden behind the slide, only two girls dared to approach the idol of all the girls. Ino Yamanaka accompanied by a clinching Sakura drew near him and started talking to him. He looked up and answered briefly and didn't show he was happy to be talked to. That day Ino and Sakura made a deal. If Sakura promised to be a loyal friend and give Ino some of her dolls some times, the latter would help her with her prince. And really after some talking, Ino excused herself and ran somewhere leaving a flushed Sakura and an unflappable Sasuke. They started talking and some times Sasuke would let a barely heard chuckle, on his lips could be seen a small smile. This all was watched by a mesmerized Naruto, who saw nothing but the silky pink hair, the cute ribbon, the beautiful eyes and the bright face of Sakura-chan. And that all wasn't left unnoticed, because little Hinata was observing her love from the top of the slide. That was the moment she knew she had lost to Sakura Haruto. Finally gathered the courage, Naruto with a brisk pace approached the two. Not for long did they become like best friends. Hinata sighted, she knew Naruto had forgotten to stay on the end of the slide to help her get off. With another sad sight she tried to slide down, but was too scared. She didn't want to ask for help, because the other kids would laugh at her and she would embarrass the family. One kid noticed her uneasy expression and knew exactly what was happening. Poking his friends the group made their way to the slide. They started shouting and taunting her, inciting her to glide. Hinata was starting to panic and feeling scared and embarrassed. If only she didn't go out. Now she had to slide no matter what, in order not to calumniate her family name. She sat down closed her eyes and flew down the tall slide. She heard a scream calling her name and the last thing she knew she was lying on the ground in a warm embrace. She snapped her eyes open only to come face to face with the sheepishly grin. "I'm sorry, Hinata, for forgetting! I'll make it up for you, let's go and get some ice cream." Of course he had forgotten the other day, but Hinata wasn't mad. He must have had a good reason. Little did she know, Naruto had finally managed to ask Sakura out on some ice cream, but the "date" ended with some of the frozen delight on his head and on his clothes. He came miserable at the Hyuugas and while the shy girl was helping him clean himself up, he had reported about the happening. She felt even worse, but clenched her teeth and offered herself as a listener. Whenever he needed someone to talk to, he could count on her. That night Naruto was feeling devastated, he remembered of his lost parents and had cried all night. Hinata had come at some time, comforted him and petted his head until he was sound asleep. Then and there did she vow to support him with all she could, she would forget her selfish feelings and wishes and be his protection and stronghold._

She smiled sadly and looking down started:

- I-I was studying in Taki town for three years the p-proper manners, traditional dancing a-and tea serving. I-it was fun and I made some friends.

- That's great, Hinata, can't wait to meet them.

- Y-yes, same here. - she was more than happy to just talk with him again.

The school bell tore them from their conversation and reminded them they still had school. The both bolted up, which caused Hinata to falter, but was quickly backed by Naruto, who picked her in his arms and ran to class.

**A/N: **I know it's a little boring, but it is still the introduction with the characters, so bare with me... Let me know if you like the story ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_YAY, my first reviewer! \(o)/ Thank you __starfirexri__n that really helped me keep moving, hope you enjoy the next chapter, which, btw is kind of M so be warned!_

**What happened next was...**

- You know, Hinata, you're pretty light. - he smiled while running.

But Hinata wasn't listening. She was being carried by her prince like a princess, she was ready to die in peace. Her daydreaming was interrupted by a sound of surprise. She now was looking at her class, all staring at them some whispering and chuckling, others just smiling. Then they started chanting in a laughable tone:

- Naruto and Hinata have D-O-N-E I-T! Naruto and Hinata have D-O-N-E I-T! - the both were looking at them terrified, Naruto desperatly trying to renounce.

- No, no that's not it, we haven't done anything, no!

- Naruto and Hinata have D-O-N-E I-T!

- Shut up! - everybody froze as Sasuke glared at the class. - You're annoying with your shouting.

- Yeah, quit it! I saw what happend. Hinata- san twisted her ankle and Naruto brought her to the infirmary, then in order for her to not overload her leg he carried her. So don't judge so quickly. - with that said Sakura sat in her place. The class moved to their seats with a murmur, and not a single word on the subject was said. Naruto and Hinata were still standing in front watching in amazement, then a huge grin made its way on Naruto's face, Hinata smiled shyly and they both sat down. At lunch break Hinata and Sakura had gone somewhere, leaving Naruto in the company of only Sasuke.

- Soo... thank you... or something.

- What are you talking about, the class was starting to annoy me, that's why I made them shut up. Don't flatter yourself. Besides if there is somebody you have to thank that would be Sakura.

- "Sakura"? Since when do you call her "Sakura"? - Sasuke got quiet and tiny pink spots could be seen dancing on his cheeks. Naruto as a natural airhead just glared at him suspiciously, but shortly after had forgotten all about it.

- Where do you think they went? - tried Sasuke to change the subject

- I fink Finata vent fo fank fer.

- Moron, don't talk with your mouth full! - Sasuke hit Naruto on the head and the latter started choking so Sasuke was beating his back.

- You guys are such a funny couple. And I mean funny in a bad way. - Shikamaru had joined them with Choji.

- Oh, shut up, Shikamaru! - laughed Naruto and pulled him in a bear hug. - Why didn't you say a thing to protect me, huuuuh?

- It would have been a bother, all the girls would jump on me saying I'm wrong and attack me. No, man, you're not worth it. - on the last they both laughed. Of course Naruto was worth it. Shikamaru was just about to complain about the noise and try to shut the class up, but Sasuke opened his mouth.

- Hey, Naruto, what are you eating? - sat Choji at their united desks.

- Spicy chicken, fried polenta cakes, rise with veggies, The Guy's Two-Step Nikujaga, beef and vegetable rolls, omelet with vial and rise and ten onigiri. - with that said Naruto and Choji started their feast in front of the terrified faces of Sasuke and Shikamaru.

- How could they eat so much, especially Naruto? - said Shikamaru wide eyed. Just as Sasuke was about to answer something insulting no doubt, Sakura barged in the room with moist eyes and a big red-bluish bruise on her cheek.

- Sasuke, Naruto, some boys just cornered Hinata. I tried to stop them but failed. Please, we got to help her, fast, they're supposed to be on the rooftop! - Sasuke came closer to her, scolding her for being reckless, and convincing her that they will help. He turned to Naruto to tell him to go, but he had disappeared.

Motivated and inspired by Sakura's deed, Hinata spoke with her at lunch and they both went on the rooftop.

- Thank you very much, Sakura-san, for protecting me and Naruto-kun. I am in your dept.

- Don't mention it, and, hey, you can call me "Sakura-chan" or just "Sakura"is fine.

- S-same here. - Hinata responded shyly, but smiled at her.

- My, you are so beautiful, but why are you hidin' it with those glasses and old fashioned hair style, no offence if you like it.

- I-it is just something I do to... To not burden my family with, staying as invisible as possible.

- What?! Hinata, you're 16, you should be interested in hairstyles, make up, clothes, impressing boys, not family honor.

- Well about the boys... there is no point, he would never notice me, not like that.

- Oh, my, Dog, having a boy you like is more of a reason to take care of your feminine traits. So who is... - her sentence was interrupted by heavy steps and the sight of three guys, big and scary looking, standing in front of them. Hinata shivered and Sakura spread a hand protectively over her. She too didn't like their greasy smirks.

- Come with us, miss Hinata, we have somethin' to speak with you. - smiled one of them.

- She's not going anywhere with you, ugly. - the one got mad and screeched at Sakura.

- Shut up, you bitch, we're not asking. - he bitch slapped her and one of them reached to take her too, but Hinata grabbed his arm, shouting Sakura to run. Scared the pink haired girl remembered of Sasuke and Naruto and ran as fast as her feet could hold her, she might be the star student in the dojo not to far from the school, but thoso were too big for her to handle. Meanwhile the ugly masses took Hinata by the hair to a distant corner. One laughing, the other grinning, the third smirking and Hinata shivering and whining. The one that was holding her pushed her roughly to the ground and started to undo her shirt.

- You see, since you are such a whore and slept with that bastard, Naruto, we too would like to take advantage of your services. - having realized what was happening, Hinata started to fight violently, but the too were holding her hands and legs strongly on the ground.

- P-p-please, stop this, d-d-don't do this, please. - the girl was shedding tears of impotence. The three gorillas were just enjoying her suffering and the one ripping her clothes started sucking devouringly her breast. The others gave a triumphant shout, impatient to try next. Hinata was screaming and shouting for them to stop, crying of her powerless. Thinking of her family, their shame, their disappointment. She gave a terrified screech just as the rude boy was about to take her skirt off. "No, no this can't be happening, Naruto-kun, help me!" Shutting her eyes she screamed one last time, but this time Naruto's name. Suddenly she heard a punching sound and felt the disgusting presence disappearing off of her body, soon after her hands and legs could move once more. Reopening her eyes she gave a gleeful cheep, seeing her most beloved beating the batterers into a bloody pulp. Her smile turned into a horrified understanding, seeing the chilling grimace on Naruto's face, who was punching constantly the one who was on top of her. Her legs refusing to listen she dragged herself to the bloody seen and caught Naruto's blood covered fist. The tears were flowing like a waterfall and she barely said with a trembling voice:

- Na-naruto-kun, p-p-please stop. - coming to his senses, Naruto looked at her anxiously.

- Hinata, are you ok?

- N-n-naruto-kuun... I-I-I was s-s-so aftaid. - Naruto widened his eyes and grabbed her, squeezing her tightly against himself, repeating words of sorry and rocking her. She closed her eyes, listening to the calming beats of Naruto's heart, weeping quietly. She didn't hear when Sasuke and Shikamaru had came, nor felt when Naruto had got up and taken her to the hospital. She just knew, if her prince was here, she would be alright.

**A/N: **_Wow, kind of embarrassing writing this one, but exiting at the same time. So... how was it? ._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ok, It's official- Wednesdays are update days. Shorter chapter this time and I'm not so sure if it's a good one, but, oh well... fingers crossed. If you like it let me know, don't be shy :P

**Consequences**

Seeing Naruto entering the hospital one of the nurses hurried to tell him for the hundredth time he was not going to receive treatment. Sometimes Naruto wondered if they had his pictures hung all over the hospital as a reminder to the staff. He glared the nurse and said through clenched teeth:

- Are you gonna turn down a Hyuuga too? - the woman was obviously annoyed by Naruto's cold tone, but looked constrainedly at the sleeping girl. She rushed him to one good furnished bright room and nearly kicked him out. Naruto was standing patiently in front the room, waiting for the rude woman to let him in. After awhile he heard voices coming from the room. In almost a hour he once again saw the grumpy face. Bracing himself for the hassle and later the kicking out he bravely came face to face with the nurse. Instead she smiled slightly, maybe with understanding, patted his shoulder and disappeared down the hospital corridor. Naruto moved his eyes to the door and took two deep breaths, before knocking softly.

- Yes. - came the quiet voice. He stepped into the room not wanting to look at her. Then did Hinata though he was disgusted of her and may never see her as anything different than... He on the other hand was ashamed of his inability of protecting her and going berserk in front of her. Just as he opened his mouth, the door gaped and through it entered Hiashi Hyuuga. Unknowingly both Naruto and Hinata held their breaths. The elder made his way to the hospital bed, looked his daughter with reproach and slapped her. The sound spread through the room, leaving Naruto with his mouth hanging open and Hinata with a shocked face, hastily covered by emotionless mask.

- You, you disgrace of the family name! Do you realize what your stupidity and weakness could have brought the family! Just imagine it, a Hyuuga raped by three mutts, that don't even posses any fighting styles! Unthinkable, disgusting! How can you be such a slug, such weakling!

- Yes, father, I am terribly sorry, father! Please, do forgive your foolish and unworthy daughter. Please, p-p-please. - already sobbing Hinata was holding onto the fatherly hand, which was supposed to give her protection and comfort. Terrified Naruto observed as the poor girl was being pushed away, the Hyuuga pulling his hand and leaving the room. But not until Naruto saw the hurt in his face and his moist eyes, meeting the orphan's, as if begging for him to protect his most precious and dear. Nodding, not sure if the elder noticed his quiet agree, the teen approached the already sobbing girl. He moved his hand to her back, to give her a comforting pat, just to be interrupted by the in barging Sakura, followed by an uneasy looking Ino. The both were carrying bouquets and a box of candy. Sakura looked Naruto sullenly and rushed him out. Sighting in relief for the safety of Hinata and assuming there was nothing more he could do, Naruto remembered. Tonight as always he had work. And it was five past six, which meant he had missed the martial arts practice, which meant he was going to get it big time tomorrow. Kakashi- sensei wasn't one of the forgiving nor did he treat the skipping softly. He didn't have time for that because, he had started his part- time job 5 minutes ago. Sprinting he darted up the streets towards "Ichiraku's"

In her hospital room Hinata had never felt so good and bad at the same time. Heartbroken for her father's behaviour, Naruto's disgust, terrified for the horror of happening again, but calm because of Sakura's presence, touched of their concern and indescribably happy of the attendance she was receiving. Thankful, for not questioning or bringing the incident up. Instead they were talking for trivial things like boys, the gossips in school about some teachers and students, what was going on in the other towns and of course about the mayor and ruler of all Fire land, Zetsu.

- I think he has a contract with the devil, I mean, he hasn't aged one bit over the years, and he is unstoppable. Conquering all of Fire land's towns one by one. He is kind of hot though.

- Ew, Ino, what the hell. No way. - squealed Sakura – Sasuke is the hottest! I hope he can be one day ruler of the Fire land, and I, his wife, we will have ten kids, all boys and live happily...

- Since when did this conversation evolve around Sasuke, all you think about is Sasuke, all you talk about is Sasuke. Ugh, it makes me sick. - said Ino with feigned disgust.

- Shut up, as if you're not the same with Sai.

- At least we are dating. - teased Ino in a mocking voice.

- What was that?!

Not long were they already locked in a bone crushing hug, rolling on the floor. Hinata let out a quiet chuckle, which soon grew to a loud laugh. The two girls stopped and watched her in amuse, then they too joined her. After a long chuckling they got quiet.

- Hey, Hinata, why don't you go with us to martial arts practice? It will be fun to be together, and... you know... you can be prepared... next time. - the silence was unnerving and awkward, but Hinata answered silently.

- Yeah, sure, I will gladly. - Sakura noticed the tension in her voice, poked Ino and made a sign to go. They bid their goodbyes, told Hinata the time of the practice and went home. Not seeing point in holding her tears any longer, Hinata let all of the gathered emotions go, crying herself to sleep, unsuspecting of the protecting silhouette of her father, listening her heartbreaking sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Ups, missed the update day... sorry. Hope you like this chapter and if you do let me know (RR)

**Welcome to the dojo**

She got up, confused by the sight. Where was she? Hinata jumped out of the bed just to be betrayed by her own legs and fell on the ground. A second later barged in her father with worried look on his face, which was too quickly covered by his usual cold mask.

- How more pitiful can you get, useless daughter? - despite saying that he picked her up and helped her back into the bed.

- Your school uniform is on the chair, hurry up and get ready, I don't want any weird rumors considering the family. Show them you're perfectly fine and do not, I repeat, do not show fear or any kind of weakness to your classmates. Do not talk about the happened with anyone and most importantly- never move alone around campus. Understood?

- Yes, father.

- Now I'm leaving, make sure you're not late! A Hyuuga is...

- … never late, yes, father. Have a save and peaceful day, father.

Without a word, the Hyuuga elder left. Hinata looked sad after him, but hurried to get ready for school. She sighed. No homework, not a single lesson for the day learned, today was gonna be a horror. She took a quick shower and dressed as fast as she could, she was surprised to find new pair of glasses on the clothes. She remembered the day her father had given them to her. "You shouldn't take them off no matter" She still didn't know why her he had made her wear glasses without diopter nor why did he obliges her to wear her hair braided. She perked by the thought of getting late and hurried to school. After some time she was standing in front of the class door. She was scared. She didn't want to go in. What would her classmates do, how will they react? A hand interrupted her thoughts and reached to open the door.

- Aren't you going in? - the cool voice of the Uchiha seemed to calm her and she nodded several times. The boy smiled a little and came in first, followed closely by Hinata. She was thankful by the silence (if the classes' cacophony could be called silence) she was met with and sat as always calmly, without getting noticed by anyone in the furthest seat next to the one near the window, where Naruto was snoozing. She watched him with a smile that suddenly languished by the memory of the passed day. The thought of Naruto looking her for the rest of her live with disgust was more then horror for her. She looked away and started working on her homework. Too deep in her studies she did not notice a pink haired girl closing in. Sakura poked her and screamed, which led Hinata to squeal and fall off her seat. That woke Naruto up and he looked around to see what was going on.

You might not belief this, but Naruto was sort of a gossip girl. So whenever there was a buzz in class, no matter if he was asleep or scatterbrained, his senses would pick the juicy news right away. Or just simple matters like, in this case, someone fell from the chair. Naruto's blue eyes shot open and fell on the tired looking Hinata on the ground and a really worried Sakura fussing around her. The Hyuuga was looking at her with a smile on her face, but noticed someone watching her and turned her head towards Naruto, who was looking at her blank.

- Really, Naruto, are you just gonna stare at her lying there, or are you gonna help her up? Gentlemen! - muttered Sakura and bent to pick Hinata, but a hand pulled the latter's wrist gently and got her easily up. Sakura and Naruto both looked amazed the young Uchiha as he fixed Hinata's chair and glasses, sited her and went as cool as ever to his seat, but not without muttering a quick reply to the Hyuuga's words of gratitude. The pink haired girl and blonde boy narrowed their eyes, determined to see the and of this mysterious case. Of course we all know why: Sakura- out of pure stalker-like curiosity and love feelings and Naruto- well, you know, for the gossip and the chance to tease Sasuke. They were so getting to the bottom of this.

The school bell barely rang and Naruto jumped from his seat grabbing Hinata by the wrist and dragging her to the hall. He stopped with his back facing her. Hinata's heart was bumping loudly against her chest. It didn't matter what had happened yesterday, she was looking at his back tensely, waiting. He must have had a reason to drag her here. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Naruto turned sharply, bent down to her height and neared his face to hers, making her flushed. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her with suspicion. Hinata was so embarrassed, that she covered herself with the note book she had unconsciously grabbed and had been squeezing.

- What are you doing here, Hinata?

- Eh? - she lowered her imaginable shield and looked at Naruto dumbfounded.

- Don't "eh" me, you are supposed to be resting in the mphmp... - Hinata covered his mouth before he could say more and drew near him.

- P-please, Naruto-kun, do not speak of the... t-thing. - she begged with eyes glued to his. After realizing what she had done she pushed his body away and rushed to the classroom. Naruto still looking at her confused, moved to the window, staring into space, before a strong punch came to him.

- You sly fox, what did you do to Hinata! - he would recognize this punch and that lovely voice everywhere.

- S-sakura-chan, wait, what do you mean, I hadn't done a thing. - clinching to his side Naruto was looking at his crush like a kid.

- Oh, yeah! Then explain to me why did she come running in the classroom, took her jacket and covered herself on her desk not moving an inch.

- I-I, didn't do anything, I-I swear... hiii, don't kill me. - Just as Sakura was about to deliver her final justifying blow the bell rang. She glared at the curled Naruto, silently threatening him and made her way to the classroom. Naruto was enjoying her graceful gait and followed. When they got in he was introduced with a cold look from Sasuke. So what, he always glared at him. Right? Without putting much thought on it, Naruto took his place and glaced quickly at the blushing Hinata, who was just stealing a look on him too. She gasped and turned her attention to the lesson. Naruto looked at the teacher, sighted and went back to sleep. History was definitely the most boring class. With more luck he could sleep through the whole day. With that thought school was quickly over. Naruto jumped from his seat, rushed to the lockers, in the process bumping into some girls, who, indignant, screamed after him, tossed his indoor shoes in and jumping into his old sneakers, Naruto bolted to the dojo not too far from school. He had the intention on being the first one there, so that his last day fiasco could be forgiven. But Kakashi-sensei was already waiting for him and with an evil grin (or at least Naruto thought so, it was hard to guess from the mask) he punched Naruto, who skillfully dodged. Then they started their sparring, no, their live to dead showdown without noticing the quickly filling dojo. The teens were used to the ritual and just seated themselves enjoying the show. Hinata, Ino and Sakura came last followed by a calm Sasuke, heading to the changing rooms. Sakura observed him then her gaze went to the fighting couple. The bloody Naruto was panting and one of his eyes was fully closed, but he still attacked ferociously. Hinata was as always impressed with her crushes' stubbornness and courage. She gasped as Kakashi-sensei grabbed Naruto's arm. She knew what he was intending to do and rushed to stop him. Although she wasn't as good as her family members she still had some pretty impressive skills. She had the possibility to paralyze her opponent or just some basic parts of their bodies. Now she punched the sensei's arm and it fell motionless on his side. Then she pushed him away from her love and caught the latter from stumbling on the floor. Kakashi stared at her in amuse, mostly because he didn't notice her coming and because she could disarm him. He smirked when Sakura came to him and picked him up with the help of the already dressed Sasuke. The crowd made its way to the changing room and soon it was only them in the dojo. Realizing what she had done, Hinata, after putting Naruto's head on her folded vest, neared the sensei, fell on her knees and bowed deeply.

- I humbly beg you, sensei, to forgive my foolish and vast reaction. Please except my deepest apologies and let me make up for my rude interruption.

- For starters I want you to join my dojo, we need talents like yours here. And as a punishment, since you are already a member, you'll have to fight with the best among the girls. Sakura-chan, please, first take her to the changing room and give her clothes.

You'll will think they were wearing kimonos and such. Yeah, that would have been cool, but, no, they had simple dark blue t-shirts with the dojo's logo and grey baggy pants. Only at formal meetings or matches did they wear keikogi _(or dogi is a uniform for training, used in martial arts derived from Japan)_. While changing most of the girls were looking Hinata's chest with envy, some asked for advises, to which Hinata only answered with a blush and mumbling something. The girls took some more time chatting and decided to finally get to practice, or in this case, watching another showdown. Everyone took their positions, Kakashi was standing in front the Hyuuga giving her last instructions and advises. She was nodding already aware of her opponent. Everyone knew about the Leaf dojo and its best students, the thrio Sasuke, Naruto and... Sakura. With regret Hinata knew she had to come face to face with her newly found friend and was bond to lose, because, well, Sakura had fought many strong opponents, among which and boys of respected and strong families. The girl gulped and got into position. Sakura got ready to start. The dojo was silent with suspense, eager to see the end of the battle between the Hyuuga eldest and Sakura. Even Sasuke was tensed and was observing carefully. Finally the sensei gave signal for begin. The pink haired girl jumped first and swung her fist towards the Hyuuga's cheek. Hinata dodged and answered with a kick, which stroke Sakura in the stomach. Then Hinata proceeded to punch the girl in the arm and disable it for a while. She was ready to strike again, but stopped remembering that in front of her was standing a friend.  
>The fist came too fast for Hinata to dodge, instead she bit her teeth together. It razed her down on the ground, which gave Sakura the opportunity for another hit in the face, then another in the torso. Hinata was contracted on the ground in pathetic attempt to protect herself from further damage. Some of the students were sympathizing with her, some were chuckling quietly, expecting nothing more from the failure of the Hyuuga family. Naruto was watching with pain, not knowing who to cheer for, just observing among the sitting with a heavy heart. Ater an eternity, Kakasi stopped the fight and moved to the curled Hinata.<p>

- Good work, but next time you shouldn't hold back. - he lifted her and patted her back. She just nodded with a blank look and took her broken glasses off.

- Sensei, may I excuse myself, I need to clean the blood.

- You may even go home if you're not feeling well. I will make Naruto send you home.

- NO! - she perked, but then continued more calmly. - No, thank you, I don't want to be a bother.

Guessing why she had refused, Kakasi nodded and moved out of her way. Just as she was about to head to the changing rooms, Sakura rushed after her with a worried look on her face.

- Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. - Hinata smiled gently and shook her head.

- I'm not mad at you, Sakura-chan. It's alright, I'm fine. Just a little tired from the day. Thanks for taking care of me today, please do again tomorrow. - she bowed and hid behind the door. Hinata changed as fast as she could and quietly crept out of the dojo while everyone were training.

No one noticed her. No one except Sasuke. He neared Kakashi, whispered something to him and then rushed after the Hyuuga, shooting at Naruto one "take my things" look. That wasn't left unnoticed by Sakura and, of course, Naruto. They both looked with suspicion at the dojo's exit. Soon after the both got a whack on the head for not paying attention and cleaning the dojo after as punishment. The incident with Hinata was too quickly forgotten from Naruto, because now he was having a time alone with his Sakura-chan. After that he even had the chance to walk the pink haired beauty home. On her doorstep he tried to kiss her, winning himself a strong punch on the face and one on the crotch. Ok, that might have hurt, but it still was the best day ever. But the night wasn't so lovely, because he was back in the lonely apartment. He was laying on his bed, reviewing the day, and this time thinking about the Hyuuga. It must have been too much for her. The rape attempt, now this. He hoped she was doing alright. A thought made him perk up. What was usually happening with a girl that was hurt deeply and have had such awful experiences?! Could she be that desperate to take her live! Naruto jumped out of bed and started to dress himself, but then stopped. Yeah, right, Sasuke had run after her. He can fix this. The Great Uchiha can fix anything. For a moment his heart sank and some ugly and hateful feeling made its way to his belly. He quickly shoved it away, because he knew best what it was and why he didn't have the right to feel it.

Hinata was walking too quickly, almost running. "This is the worst! I hate this! This is so embarrassing! Maybe father is right, I am no good and do not deserve to be part of the Hyuugas. Maybe I don't even deserve to live." Swallowed by her thoughts, Hinata didn't notice the light changing red and too late did she saw the nearing car. She froze unable to move, to close her eyes. The horn of the car was heard muted as the Hyuuga was waiting for the pain. But one strong arm pulled her out of the way and the cars rushed past her. She was panting and picked her eyes to her savior. The boy too was panting and was looking at her disbelieving. She smiled weakly and opened her mouth to thank him, but he beat her to it.

- What the fuck are you doing, Hyuuga?! Are you out of your mind, huh!? - the Uchiha was glaring at her angrily and let go of her hand. Hinata was watching him in amusement, mostly because she never saw that kind of look on Sasuke's face. Then she smiled.

- Thank you so much, Uchiha-san, I'm in your debt. - she bowed and smiled again. No matter what they said, Sasuke Uchiha was kind. "Too bad he likes Sakura-chan" almost shameful thought Hinata. Of course she knew the Uchiha had the hots for the pink haired beauty. She was an observer after all. Only that. She was bond to only observe as her love was dreaming for another one, as someone else was comforting him, as someone else was taking him away. "This is too much" she tought barely holding her tears in. Biding her goodbye to the teen she bowed once more thanked deeply and walked away. But the Uchiha stopped her.

- First promise you won't do anything stupid. - she bit her lip. Of course she wouldn't do it. It took courage to kill yourself. And she was too much of a coward.

- I promise Uchiha-san. See you tomorrow! - she bowed once again, smiled and ran. Once in the protection of her room she cried. Cried till her eyes were swollen and she had no more strength.

"Coward, first you have to become stronger, in order to be good enough for Naruto-kun. Be brave and maybe change your personality". She shot up, remembering an article in one girl's magazine. "To start a new live, change your hairstyle, buy a token, medallion or a necklace. Something new, for a new you". That is it. Change! Why not start with that? "Tomorrow for sure I'm going to ask Sakura-chan and Ino-san". Then she remembered "First I have to ask father".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok, time for update, this time on time. Hope you like the next one.

**Easier said than done**

Discouraged she sat down on her bed. "It will be very hard to convince father. He is always grumpy in a bad mood and never agrees with anything I say. If I wanted to get on his good side, I suppose I will have to bake him something sweet. Father is always on a good mood after some cake and, yes, tea too, I am going to serve it wearing his favorite kimono. Oh, and the hairpin". Hinata was going around the room excitedly, almost about to fly from impatience the morning to come. There wasn't going to have any sleep, that was for sure. Still Hinata decided to lay down waiting for the dawn and get on with her plan. Not long after the alarm clock of the Hyuuga elder was heard going off, soft steps could be picked up, nearing his room. After a mild knock, the door was softly opened, letting the pleasant smell of the backed delicacy fill the room.

- Good morning father, did you sleep well? - Hiashi faced his daughter with her hair down, her bangs clipped with the hairpin he had gotten her from one of his countless journeys. He was staring at her, forgotten about her beauty. Hinata smiled at him sweetly and poured tea. Then passed him a cake slice and observed as her father sipped from the hot liquid. "Something is fishy" thought Hiashi and looked at his daughter, who was carefully watching him with a curious smile. She quickly looked away, which made the situation seem more suspicious. The Hyuuga elder sighted, left the cup on the tray and faced his daughter.

- What is it, Hinata? - she looked at him constrainedly and opened her mouth only to close it again, looked away and started to play with a strand of her hair. Then she looked at him again in the eyes and sighted.

- Nothing, father, just thought, that it had been so long since I made you tea and cake. Now I will excuse myself, I have to get ready for school. - she got up and left the room with quick small steps. Her father looked after her with a sad look. It may have been him, who had broken all contact with her, but it still wouldn't have been bad for her to speak with him every now and then. Tell him how school went, did she have friends, was she doing alright? Is she happy? He sighted, but hurried to hide behind the comfort of his cold mask. It always protected him from the painful thoughts and same went for Hinata and her accessory. The glasses had became for her a shield against the world. She was holding them and saw them over. It would be good if she could take them away. Face the reality head on, without their comfort. She squeezed her eyes. No, not yet. She wasn't ready yet. Putting them on, she made her way towards the door. As she was walking she remembered her meeting with Naruto. She blushed and touched her lips. "Will we meet today? Will he make fun of me?"

As she was thinking a loud howl interrupted her time alone and made her turn around, only to be demolished to the ground by something.

- Ahahaha... sorry it was slippery and I was running too fast. - his sheepish smiling face was close. Too close. Hinata flushed and looked Naruto in disbelieve. Was he really on top of her and this close?

- Hm, Hinata, are you ok? - "I'm feeling dizzy" was her last thought before she fainted.

- Oh, shit, Hinata, Hinata?! "Why does this have to happen to me?" thought Naruto as he picked her up and moved her to one tree.

It would be better to wait for her to wake up, he didn't want any more misunderstandings, if they could lead to "that thing" happening again. Naruto never wanted for Hinata to be hurt because of him ever again. She was a dear friend and he had sworn to never let a friend be hurt. After the incident, Naruto hated himself for what had happened and tried to look for the perpetrators, only to find out their families were no longer living in the city. "Uncle Hiashi" had thought Naruto with a shiver, but with a feeling of retribution.

Not long did Hinata start to move and open her eyes, only to be met with Naruto's cheeky smile and again those beautiful eyes. She blushed a dark red and smiled a little.

- Um... N-na-ruto-kun, w-will you, um, m-move over. - after realizing how close he was standing, Naruto moved away quickly with a small blush on his face.

- Hehe, sorry, Hinata. - he scratched the pin of his nose but froze... school!

- Hinata, come on, we will be late! - he grabbed her by the hand pulled her up and started running. Despite the fatigue, Hinata wouldn't wish for anything more. Naruto was holding her hand and they were running together. She was too caught up in her daydream and didn't notice when they had reached school. Panting, Naruto let go of her hand and gave her a thumbs up, to which she answered with a small shy smile. They both made their way towards the classroom door. Naruto stopped before they could get in and turned to Hinata.

- You go in, I'll follow later. We don't want any more suspicion, do we? - he smiled cheerfully and ran towards the exit.

Hinata just stared after him, she was about to stop him from going. She wanted to tell him she didn't mind being seen with him or getting misunderstood, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She didn't even have the courage to just talk with him, more over did she talk without shuttering. She sighted sadly, but the school bell made her rush in the room. As always she wasn't awarded with attention from her classmates, just sat quietly on her seat. She was amazed just how fast they forget. As soon as she touched the chair, Sakura jumped at her desk, shouting a large amount of words, from which none were understandable. Hinata was laying fallen on the ground, looking with a small smile at her friend. She hoped this didn't get a habit of the pink hair girl, tough she didn't mind it that much.

- Calm down, Sakura-chan, if it is about what had happened yesterday, I have already informed you, that I am not mad or angry with you. It is alright, calm down. - smiled Hinata and patted her friend's knee, because, Sakura had already squatted near her. The rosette smiled sweetly and reached her hand just as the teacher came in.

As Hinata had assumed, Naruto didn't show up for the first or second class.

Third was P.E.

This time, he came, changed himself and stood in line with the rest of the class. Hinata smiled a little, when Naruto pushed the one in front and the one back playfully, which made some frown, others chuckle and join in. The teacher smiled and too stared playing with them, soon almost all of the boys were laughing and poking and jumping... well, slobbering. The girls were looking them with disgust, so did Sasuke and the rest of the "serious" boys. Soon Sakura's nerves could not be held and she screamed at the "children". They all looked at her shocked and stopped with the play and lined again. Sakura took Naruto by the ear and lectured him, which was followed by a hit on the head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Hinata felt a pinch in her heart, to which she had already almost gotten used to.

The P.E teacher, whose name was Gai-sensei, blew his whistle, which by the way was one of the loudest things on the planet. The students were pretty sure the people around the world could hear it too.

- Ok, youngsters, time for some warming up by pairs, and, I will choose them, then we will have a nice race with tied feet, getting to your partner blindfolded, running only on your hands to your partner...

- Sensei, this is pretty insane, why don't we have instead a race with a foot tied to the partner's, a piggyback race and relay? - Shikamaru came forth causing the class to murmur in agreement and nod. Gai-sensei thought for a moment and screeched.

- Yes, perfect! OK, LET'S GOOOO...

- Um, sensei... the teams. - Ino whispered.

- … right after I had announced the teams of course. - the girl puffed and shook her head.

- Ok, my little ones, here goes: Chouji, you're with Ino (a scream was heard), Neji, you and Tenten are together (a happy sight escaped both of them), Shikamaru, you and Rock Lee (a face palm voiced the gym), Shino and Kiba (overexcited high five and a cool nod), Naruto and (Hinata holding her breath)... Sakura ( a cheerful screech and a horrified moan) and Hinata and Sasuke. - after he finished with the distribution of the pairs he smiled. - Ok, everyone get to your positions and start warming up.

- Sensei can't I sit on the side as always – said Shikamaru and his eyes flickered- and YOU'll race with Lee-san. - Gai's eyes sparkled and he rushed to Lee, who was bouncing and hugged his teacher. They cried from joy and hugged some more.

Hinata and Sasuke were standing in the middle of the gym, still shocked from the turning of events. "I can't believe that dobe is with Sakura", thought with anger Sasuke, "Just look at his smug smile, all so eager to start "warming up" with her". The students went out on the vast field and got in positions.

- Come, Hyuuga, let's start with the warm up. - he grabbed her hand and moved next to Naruto and Sakura. Of course this gesture of his was not left unseen by the two, nor was it ignored by the "Sasuke fan club". Murmuring darkly the fan girls were glaring at the black haired girl.

Naruto and Sakura were doing nothing, but fight and quarrel. The blonde didn't do something right, so he got hit, he touched somewhere he shouldn't, so he got hit, he tried to complain only to get another punch. Sasuke was smiling jauntily, he liked the thing he was seeing. He and Hinata on the other hand were doing more than perfect. They were a great team, they understood without words and did everything as expected and disciplined. Soon they had already warmed up and stood next to each other with strait faces. After awhile all the others too were ready. Hinata looked at Naruto secretly and saw him smiling cheerfully next to Sakura-chan. After a strong whistle, the teams were lined next to each other and Gai-sensei passed through each to tie their feet together. All the teams were making last preparations as Hinata stole another glace at her love, only to see him wrapping a hand over her shoulder. That was met with a hit. The Hyuuga looked away and saw that Sasuke was observing them. He looked at her and said:

- Sorry 'bout this, Hyuuga, but we'll have to hold like this. - he enveloped her with his hand, which made the girl blush, but quickly forget her embarrassment, when she saw Sakura herself hugging, so to say, Naruto. Once again Hinata sighted and looked away, focusing on the race. She wasn't going to lose this. They got ready as Shikamaru made a signal, then whistled and they all bolted. Sasuke and Hinata were running in perfect synchrony, followed by Naruto and Sakura, who were, as always fighting. Naruto ate another punch and just shut up. The Hyuuga-Uchiha team was outrun by a blur, in which Hinata thought she could make out Shino and Kiba. Neji and Tenten were running next to them, but were rudely pushed to the side by a green frenzy. That were definitely team Gai. They even outrun Shino and Kiba and now were taking the lead. After a couple of meters they too fell, Hinata assuming her cousin had cursed them. Taking a quick glance, yep, he was glaring. The Hyuuga-Uchiha team were taking the lead once again, but then they felt a large amount of killing intent. Looking back they saw Sakura sprinting their way, while Naruto was tossing lifeless on the back only his foot left on the ground. She was quickly approaching and passed them too fast. From the wind the both fell. From their position they could see a finishing Sakura and a now green Naruto barely supporting himself on her shoulder. For some reason that made Hinata and Sasuke smile and they both laughed. Everyone stared in amusement as the cool Uchiha was laughing like a little kid. The fan girls were terrified.

As Sakura saw that, she felt awful, but saw Naruto smiling at her with arms wide open. A plan made its way on her head. Why not make Sasuke jealous and show him she was interested in someone else? She smiled too at Naruto and hugged him. He was in heaven. But not the Hyuuga and Uchiha duo. They were shocked. "What the hell is that idiot doing? Is he becoming my love rival? Does Sakura like him?" Hinata was observing the two with a heavy heart. Her eyes were starting to tear, and as soon as Sasuke saw that, he patted her head.

- Fear not, we'll win the next race. We'll just have to work hard. - he was looking as cool as ever, and his promise made her cheer up and believe him, although that wasn't the thing worrying her. They got up and made their way to the staring line for the next race- piggyback ride. Shikamaru was looking at them with a playful smile. This was going to be fun. He observed as Kiba was grunting under the weight of his friend, who was standing calmly on his back. Gai-sensei was standing proudly on Lee's back while the latter was struggling to make himself look strong and as if the teacher didn't weight a ton. Neji and Tenten were smiling slyly, this race was theirs. Ino climbed on Choji's back, who announced that she was too heavy to be carried on his tender back, winning himself a solid beating. Ino refused to take part in this, so they were disqualified. Naruto smiled sheepishly at Sakura, who got on his back. He grunted, she was heavy, but no way in hell will he risk their relationship so far by telling her that. Hinata at first tried to reason Sasuke to not get on his back, because she was heavy, but soon she was blushing on his back still protesting a bit. After all couples were ready, Gai-sensei handed in his signal gun to Shikamaru.

- Ok, ready, - the holders crouched- set- the "piggies" gulped nervously, Shikamaru grinned and pulled the trigger- GO!

The teams sped away, and after some meters Lee tumbled. His sensei got off of his back, knelt by his side and started his over dramatic speech on youth. While Lee was sniffing and nodding, Hinata and Sasuke, sweat dropping, passed them. Not long after were team Gai followed by the Naruto team. The blond boy was puffing on the ground and after some hits he got up and continued. Shikamaru was impressed by Naruto's stubbornness and clapped his hands. The blue eyed teen looked at him and flashed a smile then picked up his pace. No way was he losing to that bastard Sasuke. He passed Kiba and Shino, who obviously had lost their motivation and Kiba was just moving, so that they weren't last. After that Naruto could see his target not too far ahead. He grinned and soon was lining with the Uchiha- Hyuuga duo. Hinata looked at him and blushed then smiled softly at Sakura, who wasn't enjoying the ride and was clinching to the blonde. Her smile faded and she once again for the millionth time, sighted. Sasuke and Naruto were too busy snarling at each other to notice anything else. Not even the already finishing Neji and Tenten. Aaand, the two teams finished with a tie. They were still glaring at each other, panting heavily.

- You're... so... slow, dobe! - Sasuke grinned.

- Me? You... you are... the one who... is third.

- What?! You're third asshole!

- Yeah right! Just the almighty Sasuke Uchiha doesn't admit defeat.

- Stop it, both of you. - Sakura said irritated.

- You stay out of this. - hissed Sasuke, but soon after regretted, seeing her painted expression. Her eyes started to moist and she ran to somewhere shouting a "Sasuke, you idiot". Sasuke's feet moved, but stopped too quickly after seeing Naruto ran after her. The raven haired boy clenched his fists and looked down angrily.

Hinata looked up at him.

"If he only knew Sakura-chan returned his feelings. But it is not right to interfere, nor will it be a good idea. Maybe I can talk with him?"

- Um, Uchiha-san,- she cleared her throat and leaned in, which made him too, to lean- I know you like Sakura-chan and... - the raven haired boy perked up and startled her, then made a sign for her to be quiet and pulled her towards the boys changing rooms.

- Ok, how did you know? - he asked coolly, with a hint of embarrassment. Hinata looked up and saw the really red blush on his face. She smiled gently and said:

- It is alright, your secret is save with me. As of how I know, well, um... y-you see... - she started shuttering and playing with her braid - … um, that is... I just know. - she finally let out with a sight. Sasuke was stugying and shot out:

- It's Naruto, isn't it. - the girl squealed and covered his mouth with hands repeating "shush". He smiled and lowered her hands.

- How does it feel knowing your secret, huh. - he smirked and after seconds of awkward staring they both started laughing.

- Ok, Hyuuga, here's the deal- I help you, you help me. Agreed? - he reached out his hand.

- Agreed. - Hinata took it and shook it. They smiled once again and finally decided to go back. Sasuke suggested going separately as to not bring on any confusions. Hinata was rounding from the back side of the school to get to the sports ground as she saw Sakura pressed tightly in Naruto's hands sobbing softly. The Hyuuga stood there watching paralyzed for couple of minutes waiting for them to let go of each other. They were also kind of blocking her way. But as Naruto started fondling the pink haired girl's head, Hinata's eyes started to pool with tears, which she wasn't sure she could stop any more. Was her first love already taken? Was it hopeless to hope for a miracle, because for her that was needed. To start behaving more courageous, to look more beautiful, to tell Naruto how she had felt all along and to beat the most beautiful girl in the school for her love. "Oh, no, how could I have thought something like that. I do not want to fight my friend." Well, she just had to believe in Sasuke and ask, no, convince her father to let her change her outward. This time no going back.

The Hyuuga bit her lip and walked fast past them, begging for neither to see her, but as she passed Naruto saw her.

- Hinata? What are you doing here? - Hinata's lip started to tremble, but she smiled sadly.

- The teacher sent me and Uchiha-san to get you back to class, so when you've calmed Sakura-chan and you feel ready, please do come back. I'll say to the teacher you went to the nurse. - even she was amazed how fluently she had said that. No shuttering no nothing. Was it her crumbled heart that guided her to the words or was it that she felt so dull that she no longer felt embarrassment. For her horror she snuffled and then one traitorous tear rolled followed by the downpour. She smiled, bowed and ran, hoping he didn't saw it, or she didn't hear it. Either way, Naruto wouldn't follow her when his love was in his arms. There was just no way that he could let go for someone like her. She was walking fast towards the emergency stairs and sat under them as to calm herself. Breathing heavily she wiped her eyes with her hand and looked up. Calm down, calm down. She took a shuddering breath and looked up once again, this time meeting Ino's turquoise eyes.

- Hey, Hi-na-ta-chan... What is wrong, are you ok?

- I-Ino- chan... yes, yes quite alright, just...

- Did Sasuke turn you down?

- What? - Hinata looked questioningly her friend.

- Should I assume you didn't go to confess to him nor did he turn you down? - Yamazaka turned her attention at one tree and was quiet for a while. -So, you wanna tell me what happened or are we playing the guess game.

Hinata stood quiet just for 5 seconds, before deciding to tell the girl everything troubling her, even if that meant burdening her with melodramatic stories. Twenty minutes later the Hyuuga girl was sobbing softly in the arms of her newly found friend and saying the words, that would have led to her live changing.

- I-I-I want t-to change, Ino-c-chan. I want i-i-t so badly. I am sick and t-t-ired of all this h-h-urt.

- I understand. - Ino looked at her friend seriously, an expression the Hyuuga eldest didn't know her listener could make. - It's ok now. Because today your suffering stops. I'll help with everything I can, be your... your fairy godmother. - she smiled and jumped.

- Starting with a total makeover. - Hinata smiled, but then her face fell. Everything was up to her father. No, he wasn't going to stop her. With or without his permission she was doing this. It was something she should have done a long time ago- think about herself and her happiness.

- Ugh, we probably should head back, I too was send to look for you.

- Too? - the Hyuuga looked up questioningly.

- Yeah, the whole class were organized by Thick-brow-sensei to go on a "search and find" mission. Can you imagine this guy. Such a freeko. - Hinata couldn't help but laugh once again. Ino gave her a hand, which the girl thankfully took and got up. Then she hugged the Yamazaka.

- Thank you, Ino-chan. Thank you so much.

The latter smiled and hugged back squeezing the air from her.

- Don't worry, we'll kick that Sakura's ass. - she giggled maniacal.

- What, no, no she is my friend, we can not do that, I... I really like her.

- Ok, ok, she'll live. - she chuckled and lead Hinata to the school field, where the others were already waiting for them.

All had sympathetic looks on their faces. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were there too. The first ran to her and hugged her.

- Are you ok, I heard what happened. -The Hyuuga looked at her puzzled, but replied "Yes, I am fine". Then Gai-sensei moved to the girl and patted her head.

- Neji already went to the hospital, maybe you should hurry too. - to this Hinata looked shocked at her teacher. Hospital? Who?!

**A/N:** I always hated cliffhangers, but... Couldn't help myself. If you liked it, didn't like it, heated it loved it, want some changes- let me know!


End file.
